


The Nile Is Not Just A River In Egypt

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Day 7: Swings





	The Nile Is Not Just A River In Egypt

The Spoon was crowded as always but Cyrus and Buffy managed to snag a booth by the window. They were waiting for Andi, who was finally free to hang out after god knows how long. She had a lot of stuff going on in her personal life and it felt like Cyrus and Buffy hadn’t seen her in forever so they were looking forward to this lunch with her.

The two friends made small talk as they waited and, finally, the bell rang, signaling a new arrival: Andi.

“Hey, guys!” the short-haired girl greeted as she slid into the booth next to Buffy. “I’m so sorry that I’ve been busy. Things have been so _crazy_!”

“We can imagine!” Buffy laughed. “Anyway, we ordered for you. We have _a lot_ of catching up to do!”

“I can’t wait to hear them! So… what’s been going on?”

“Well, TJ and Buffy are friends now!” Cyrus piped.

“We’re using the term ‘friends’ very loosely,” said Buffy with a roll of her eyes.

 Andi furrowed her brows. “Wow, how did that happen?”

“They played a very exciting game of basketball. Buffy won. And TJ rapped.”

Andi burst out laughing. “TJ rapped?!”

“It was an awful rap,” Buffy commented.

“What do you mean it was awful?! It was cute!”

“Cyrus, only _you_ think TJ is cute.”

Cyrus felt offended at that and turned to Andi, silently asking her to agree. 

But, Andi shook her head, gesturing a “no” with her hands. “I have a boyfriend, so no comment.”

“Come on, he was adorable!" Cyrus insisted. "Remember after he said goodbye, he turned around to look back at us and smiled? How sweet was that? You wouldn’t think he was the same person months ago!”

“Who looked back?”

The three friends looked up to see Amber with a tray of their order: milkshakes and a giant basket of baby taters. 

“Vanilla shake for Buffy. Strawberry for Andi. And chocolate for Cyrus.”

The waitress placed their milkshakes in front of them, followed by the baby taters.

Cyrus flashed her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Amber.”

 She returned the smile before asking again, “So, who looked back?”

“Um… why is that important?” Buffy asked, looking confused.

“Because, obviously, someone is crushing!”

It was Andi’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean?”

Amber sighed. “It’s called the Look Back. When someone is walking away but they suddenly turn around to look back at you, it means they like you.” The blonde now sported an excited look. “So, who looked back at whom?”

Before any of them could answer, another waitress called out for the blonde.

“Amber! Your order is ready!”

Sighing again, Amber bid them goodbye and headed off to continue working.

Meanwhile, Cyrus turned to Buffy, giving her a pointed look. His friend froze at his look, baby tater halfway to her lips.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked before popping the tater into her mouth.

“TJ looked back,” Cyrus said in a soft voice. “TJ likes you.”

Buffy coughed. “What?!” she screeched as she reached for her milkshake.

“He looked back at you!”

His friend huffed. “Why would you think it was me he looked back at?”

“Well, duh, because you’re the girl!”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“So, it’s not like he would look at me. I’m a guy. And I don’t think he swings that way.”

 She snorted. “How do you know? You didn’t even know you swung that way ‘til a couple of months ago.”

 “Fair point, but still.”

Andi scrunched her face, confused again. “I thought you liked Jonah.”

 “Not anymore. Sorry, another thing you missed. We really have to do like a weekly meetup to catch up on things.” Cyrus smiled, softly. “I see him more as a friend now, but he’ll always be important to me as the one who made me realize who I really am. I’ll always be thankful to him for that.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, it was getting kind of uncomfortable crushing on your best friend’s boyfriend.”

A look of guilt flashed in Andi’s face. “Sorry,” she said, sincerely.

But, Cyrus just smiled in reassurance at her. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy for you, honest! Now, stop trying to change the subject!” He turned to Buffy. “You heard what Amber said!"

“And since when did we believe in anything Amber said?”

“I thought you two were cool?”

“We’re cool but we’re not exactly besties.”

“Wait, hold up,” Andi interrupted, looking more confused than ever. “You and Amber are cool?”

Buffy sighed. “Another thing you missed. It was a long story. We’ll tell you later.”

“Seriously, stop trying to change the subject!" Cyrus was getting frustrated now. "TJ has a crush on you, Buffy!”

But, Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Gross, no way. I may have forgiven him, but a crush is a little too much. And even if it’s true, I don’t feel the same way and I don’t think I ever would. He bullied me, Cyrus. Not exactly grounds for a healthy relationship, if you ask me.”

Cyrus pouted and reached out to take a sip of his milkshake. “He’s always been nice to me,” he mumbled, absentmindedly. 

Andi chuckled. “If anything, I think he has a crush on you, Cyrus.”

It was Cyrus’ turn to choke on his milkshake. Coughing, he managed a “W-What?”

“Oh my gosh, you’re so right!” Buffy grinned. “Remember when I won our one-on-one and you came to hug me? His jealousy was all over the gym floor!” 

“And when he came over and asked to sit with us and I wouldn’t let him? He looked so sad!” Andi added, smiling up to her ears. “And when I finally said ‘yes’, he looked like he won the lottery. I doubt he would have even talked to me if it was just me and Time Capsule Buffy.”

“Guys…”

“Oh! And the two of you at the swings! Now that I think about it, it was kind of adorable.”

“Oh! And remember when TJ got that C? It was like I wasn’t even there! He was just all over you, like a puppy meeting its owner after a long day apart!”

Cyrus was a blushing mess now. “Guys, please, it’s not like that. We’re just friends!”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Friends who have nicknames for each other?” She smirked. “Underdog?”

Cyrus felt himself blush. “S-So? I have nicknames for you, guys! Right? Andi-man and Slayer!”

“Yeah, nicknames that other people gave us,” Buffy pointed out.

Andi looked giddy now as she leaned forward. “Do you like TJ?”

“Of course, I do! He’s my friend!”

Buffy raised a sassy eyebrow. “Just a friend?” 

Cyrus huffed. “Yes. TJ is just a friend. Okay? There is no way he would like me. Just… no way.”

To make a point that he was done with the conversation, he pettily grabbed a handful of baby taters and stuffed them into his mouth, glaring with his eyes at them as he chewed. 

His two friends only laughed out loud, commenting on how adorable he was.

"Looks like the Nile is not just a river in Egypt,” Buffy whispered to Andi, who giggled.

“I heard that!”

 

* * *

 

After his meet-up with the girls, Cyrus decided to head to the park’s playground.

His mind was in a bit of turmoil after Andi suggested that TJ had a crush on him. Because there was just no way that was true. 

Why would TJ crush on him? He wasn’t anything special. If anything, sometimes he wondered if people were annoyed at him for constantly butting into their lives because he wanted everyone to get along.

Sure, he would admit that if he was on the receiving end, he would probably be annoyed too. But, he couldn’t help who he was. This was who he was. He had issues.

So, TJ couldn’t possibly like him.

Right?

Sighing, he made his way to the swings and got on his favorite one.

He pushed himself off and swung a few times and started to sing, “Legs go up, legs go down. That’s how we make the swing go ‘round. Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag, the less you go. Legs go up, legs go down…” 

“That’s how we make the swing go ‘round,” a second familiar voice joined in.

Cyrus dragged his feet against the ground to stop swinging so he can turn his head around.

“Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag, the less you go.”

 Laughing in delight, Cyrus smiled as TJ took the swing next to him.

 “You remembered the words,” he stated.

TJ began to swing. “You sing it every time we’re here. It’s impossible not to.” He turned to Cyrus. “So, since you’re here alone, something must be bothering you. Wanna talk about it?”

Cyrus shook his head and began to swing. “Nah, it’s not that big of a deal, really. Just… stuff.”

“Well, I have a few minutes ‘til I have to get to work so feel free to talk any time before then.” 

“I’d rather just swing.”

“We can do that too.” 

They swung in silence, now, the only sounds being the creaking of the swings.

From the corner of his eye, Cyrus watched TJ.

He looked so different from the guy who first talked to him on these very swings.

Back then, TJ was full of doubt, always wearing a perpetual frown while his eyes reflected a dark loneliness. He spoke with bitterness in his tone, as if the whole world was against him. He was confident when on the court, but full of insecurity when off of it.

But, now, he looked brighter. Happier. Like a giant weight had lifted off his shoulders. He smiled more. Laughed more. Joked more. And his self-confidence when it came to his school work was getting better. 

Cyrus liked this TJ the best.

Suddenly, the athlete dug his feet onto the ground, halting his swinging. He got on his feet and walked over to Cyrus who slowed down.

“I have to go,” he said, rather regretfully.

Pouting, Cyrus nodded. He didn’t want TJ to leave. He liked having him around and keeping him company. Plus, he always felt happy when TJ was around.

TJ smiled at him. “See you in school? I’ll grab a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin for you.” 

Cyrus felt his chest explode in warmth and affection. “I’d appreciate that, thank you.”

For a moment, TJ appeared to hesitate before reaching out and ruffling Cyrus’ hair then gently pinching his cheek.

Immediately, Cyrus felt himself blush. TJ had never done that before.

Meanwhile, the older boy had turned around and began to walk away. Cyrus watched him from his spot on the swing.

And, then, TJ stopped.

It was like slow motion.

TJ turned around and looked back, green eyes connecting with Cyrus’ brown ones.

He lifted a hand and waved before turning around again and fully walking away.

Cyrus was frozen on his swing, Amber’s words replaying in his head. 

_“It’s called the Look Back. When someone is walking away but they suddenly turn around to look back at you, it means they like you.”_

Slowly, Cyrus brought his hand up to his chest in realization. His heart was beating hard and fast.

_Baboombaboombaboombaboombaboom._

“I like TJ,” he whispered to himself.


End file.
